transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Sunk
Space Shuttle flies over the huge metropolis that is the San Francisco Bay Area. Space shuttles are not exactly the norm out here, so anyone happening to look up and study that distant aircraft closely is going to be in for a surprise. However- most people probably aren't looking up. And why is the Combaticon here? Just north of the Golden Gate Bridge, in Marin County, are a couple of military bases right along the coast. The Combaticons are still scouting human military installations for technology and other useful things to steal. Also, Shockwave's old orders to wreak havoc and chaos on the Earthlings still stands, and what better target than the Golden Gate Bridge, or perhaps San Francisco itself? Cruising. That's what this particular police vehicle is doing right now. No lights. No sirens. Just cruising through like there's nothing going on in this city. He hits the bridge, drifting in an out of traffic at a pace that doesn't seem too bothersome, but also doesn't make it look as though he's not driving with a purpose. Civilians tend to move out of the way when a cop car is making waves. Right now, though, it looks as though everything is going to be smooth sailing. It is quiet. Unusually quiet. For Earth. A place that sits in the middle of a never-ending war between warring factions of giant robots. /Too/ quiet. Space Shuttle 's scanners suddenly pick up an Autobot signature below him, on the bridge? Slag, they're like roaches- or those fleshlings- *everywhere*. The scan comes back with an ID- Streetwise. A *Protectobot*. Instantly, Blast Off adjusts course to intercept. He wasn't actually planning on engaging in combat with an Autobot (given that he's still slightly damaged from an earlier scuffle (beatdown from) with Wraith). But a Protectobot must be dealt with. He's... not even sure why. He just knows Combaticons destroy Protectobots. The shuttle comes soaring down over the bridge, and some people start to spot it. Traffic slows as people stop to gawk. The Combaticon's lasers begin to fire up. <> Whether or not Streetwise knows that something is going on right now, he doesn't let on. Maybe this is because he's continuing to veer in and out of the bridge traffic like there's nothing going on. However, those with a good eye may spot that he's actually kind of putting some method to his driving actions. Its almost as if he's not staying still on purpose. But why would he possibly be doing that? His own scanners have picked up on himself being scanned and that has caused his defenses to go up. Activating some sensors of his own, he takes to letting those things do their thing while he concentrates on being a target that should be somewhat more elusive than most targets in this situation. Combat: A Police-Modified Nissan 300ZX Turbo sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Streetwise analyzes Blast Off for weaknesses. Space Shuttle follows his target. <> With that, he transforms into root mode, leveling an ionic blaster at the Protectobot. Of course, at this point people are *definitely* noticing the alien robot, and starting to panic. Traffic slows as motorists try to reverse direction- pretty hard to do on the Golden Gate. Blast Off glances down at the civilians, proclaiming, "Better run, fleshlings! This bridge is about to go!" Then he focuses back on Streetwise. "...And you're going to go with it..." He fires! Blast Off shifts into his battle-ready robot mode. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Blast Off misses A Police-Modified Nissan 300ZX Turbo with his Bridging the Distance attack! -2 <> is perhaps just self-radio'd or something, but it doesn't matter because Streetwise engages his brakes and immediately reverses, which causes the cars behind him to do the same thing or swerve. Either way, it gets him (and them!) out of the way of the blast coming from above. As he spins in his vehicle mode, his standard vehicle weapon pops up and out of the trunk, spinning to the side and aiming directly for the likes of Blast Off. Who has made a very large target and spectacle of himself. Just the way Streetwise wanted it. Combat: A Police-Modified Nissan 300ZX Turbo sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: A Police-Modified Nissan 300ZX Turbo strikes Blast Off with his A Turbulent Response! attack! -3 Blast Off misses?!? What??? Oh, he's not liking this. He likes even less that Streetwise's attack hits- and absolutely tears through his recently repaired armor. "GAH!!!" Smoke starts to waft up from burned circuits and he staggers back, grabbing one of the bridge's signature orange arches to stablize himself. "I knew there was a reason I didn't like you... Very well. That makes *two* Autofools I've encountered recently who appear to have better than the usual Autofool accuracy. But we shall see if that was a fluke or not. Me *missing* definitely was a fluke... one I intend to fix immediately..." With that, he launches towards Streetwise, firing some more ionic blasts before using anti-gravs to hover up on top of one of the arches, looking down on everyone. As he likes to do. People continue to panic and run, but Blast Off is focused on the Autobot- his only "worthy" target." Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Blast Off strikes A Police-Modified Nissan 300ZX Turbo with his Fixing a Mistake attack! Trying to dodge and weave while traffic is going bonkers isn't exactly the best idea and so, even though he's surrounded by various vehicles that could take the hit for him, those Ionic blasts still manage to come down upon him and the bridge. Two of them hit him dead on and his systems start to go wonky. He won't be able to keep up this pace in vehicle mode. Not with traffic and not with the fact that his systems just got shorted out something nice. His engine revs for only a moment, though, as the police car opens and unfolds with stylish speed, to reveal the Protectobot: STREETWISE. He's already on the move, leaping over other vehicles and whipping out his Photon Pistol. It gets a spin and a twirl, before firing off a few shots above at the Shuttleformer. All that haughty speech getting a response of photo energy and, "You wanna' run that by me one more time? I couldn't hear you over your own ego." Who's the black and white Protectobot That knows every street and parking lot? STREETWISE! Ya' Damn Right. Combat: Streetwise sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Streetwise strikes Blast Off with his Say What Again?! I Dare You! attack! -1 Blast Off huffs at the "ego" comment. Sheesh, everyone is always ribbing him on that- and it's not EGO, it's simply that he's BETTER than THEM. Why can't they just accept that? ...Sigh. Fools, all of them. ...And while he's thinking about how foolish everyone ELSE is, he gets hit with another attack- one that lands square in his face, blinding him momentarily. "Ahh!" He finds himself staggering back again... but this time, there's nothing to stagger back to- so he falls. Fortunately, he simply hovers, and since he's airborne anyway, he continues hovering, rubbing his face and trying to see again. "Well- you DO seem to have decent aim, after all... I'll have to give you that. But my aim is still better- and that IS FACT, NOT EGO!" He fires off some lasers to make his point. Combat: Blast Off strikes Streetwise with his I hope this actually works.... (Laser) attack! Combat: Blast Off (Blast Off) used "Laser": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Streetwise has to play this game smart and not emotional, which is why the lasers that zap into him, have him ducking back and behind some cover, where he focuses his attention on taking a second to run a diagnostic on himself. Things are not looking too good, but they are not looking as bad as they could be. But he's going to have to try and play it safe and stick to cover right now. "Right, right. Not ego. Got it. Anything else you want on your tombstone?" From over the cover of the truck he's behind, Streetwise hurls a small grenade shaped weapon off in the direction of the Blast Off, which is timed to hopefully explode the moment it gets into aerial proximity. That should help shake things up a bit. And maybe even buy Streetwise a little more time. Which is going to need. Maybe. Combat: Streetwise sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Streetwise strikes Blast Off with his Disruptor Grenade (Disruptor) attack! Blast Off "snerks". "Tombstone, right.... Like I'd allow myself to be offlined by a Protectobot!" he snorts with derision. And again, while scoffing at Streetwise, he's not paying enough attention to what the Autobot is doing- and gets hit yet again. "Slag it!" Ok, now he's getting annoyed by this. The attack doesn't do as much damage as the others, but still... what's with the sudden influx of Autofools who can actualy hit him? He huffs, then hovers down to grab one of the cables holding the bridge together. With a little more effort than he'd like for it to take (given he's not exactly the strongest mech out there... >_>) he yanks the cable free. "YOU will not even get a tombstone! I shall simply knock you into the ocean- right here!" With that he swings the cable, trying to snare Streetwise and then flying off the edge- trying to pull him over the edge of the bridge with him. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Blast Off misses Streetwise with his Over the Edge with YOU (Punch) attack! "You really don't know how this works, do you?" Streetwise leaps up and actually catches the cable as it is swung towards him. Though, as he lets Blast Off do most of the work, he swings with some of his own body weight before letting go and soaring off towards another section of the bridge. It takes a somersault and a stretch to get him there, but he lands and skids... starting to slide down the suspension incline. With these stylish movements well in hand, he draws that Photon Pistol again to send some shots back off in Blast Off's direction. Streetwise might can't fly, but he can improvise with the best of them. "Let me show you how it's done." Combat: Streetwise sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Streetwise misses Blast Off with his Photon Pistol attack! Blast Off finds himself going over the edge... alone. Slag. He turns around to hover back up again but spots those photon pistols aiming at him and drops down suddenly to avoid them. Now below the bridge, he notices cracks between the suspension cables- including a crack where he can just barely see Streetwise sliding down the suspension incline. Hmmm... perhaps he can still knock the 'Bot off. He aims his blaster at the base of the suspension- under the bridge. If he hits it just right, it should wobble the suspension, knock Streetwise off and send him either onto the very hard bridge or the even harder (from a long distance) water below.... The Combaticon takes his shot and hovers up to the side to see what happens.... Combat: Blast Off strikes Streetwise with his Over the Edge with YOU... Part 2 (Laser) attack! -1 Streetwise can't even handle what's going on right now and ends up falling off the bridge and down to the bridge itself. He smashes into an empty rig and crushes it beneath his mighty mech weight. He groans a bit, starts to move and then simply falls back down onto the rig as though he were nothing more than a simple piece of scrap metal that has been destroyed and defeated by the great and powerful Blast Off. Even his optics dim. But his scanners and sensors don't. Oh they don't indeed. Combat: Streetwise sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Streetwise compares his Intelligence to Blast Off's Intelligence: Success! Combat: Streetwise analyzes Blast Off for weaknesses. Blast Off appears to finally offline the annoying Protectobot. The Combaticon hovers a moment, watching, then lands on the bridge. He's still cautious, but Streetwise does indeed appear to be out like a light- and is it really any question? Poor Autofool- never stood a chance against a great warrior like Blast Off! He approaches the prostrate form, finally reaching him, then nudges him with a foot- gun still at the ready. Onslaught will be pleased when he hears that his shuttleformer finally disposed of one of the Protectobots. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Blast Off takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Streetwise is down for the count. His Photon Pistol is barely in hand and he just lies there. Even when he's kicked at. He just continues to lie there. And there's no hope of getting away from Blast Off. Not while he's prone and incapable of movement. Not while he's down for the count. Not while he's... kip-upping into the air and flipping over the Blast Off and landing with just enough time to extend a pair of batons. "You're under arrest. You have the-- nevermind. I'll read 'em to you after I beat your aft." And here Streetwise comes, with batons swinging like mad in an effort to quite possibly layeth the smacketh down on Blast Off! Combat: Streetwise sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Streetwise misses Blast Off with his Police Brutality attack! Blast Off is taken by surprise- but not completely. He was still on alert, and he is one very slippery mech. Quick reflexes come into play and they save him, as they so often do, when his ego would otherwise get him in trouble. He ducks down to avoid the attack, then dips back up. In one sweeping motion, he continues turning around as he darts off again, trying to put some distance between him and the Protectobot. And as he does all that, he fires again with his blaster. "I never DID like Authority figures.... I'm a Mercenary, after all. I make my own rules. And my current rule is- NO AUTOFOOLS on MY BRIDGE!" Combat: Blast Off strikes Streetwise with his I make my OWN rules.... attack! -2 Combat: Blast Off (Blast Off) used "Ionic Blaster": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Streetwise gets blasted in the chest and sent flailing backwards. He hits the ground and skids just a bit, the batons skittering off in various directions. He frowns a bit and turns himself over, which immediately allows him to transform. His tires screech as he turns on the speed, aiming to get a rare moment of effective vehicular violence in on this battle with the flight capable con. It is a rare opening that he's down on the ground and Streetwise intends to collect on it. Even if he's leaking all sorts of fluids at this moment. Streetwise has the need for speed. It's time for a Hot Pursuit! Combat: A Police-Modified Nissan 300ZX Turbo sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: A Police-Modified Nissan 300ZX Turbo misses Blast Off with his Hot Pursuit attack! Combat: A Police-Modified Nissan 300ZX Turbo 's risky attack leaves him temporarily incapacitated! Blast Off sees the attack coming. Violet-gray optics widen and he starts moving even faster. "OH NO YOU DON'T." He's been run over enough by Blurr already to last him a lifetime as it is..... Scrambling to get the slag out of the way, he darts up into the air and to the side just as the vehicle zooms by- and crashes right into part of the bridge. The Protectobot appears dazed- and the Combaticon moves in for the kill immediately. "You thought to take on ME? Your mistake... your LAST mistake, Autofool.... I will send my regards to the rest of your team. And... oh dear, I suppose that means no more Defensor... how *tragic*..." The shuttleformer walks right up to the incapicitated 'Bot, levels his blaster right about where the spark should be, and coldly fires off a shot. Which probably knocks the Autobot straight off the bridge itself- finally. He makes a mock wave. "Rest in pieces! Or perhaps that's Rust in pieces!" With that, he transforms and takes off... still searching for the military base.... Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Blast Off strikes A Police-Modified Nissan 300ZX Turbo with his Rust in Pieces Autofool... attack! There's a blast that the Police Cruiser just can't dodge. In fact, that's the only thing that stops him. The bridge. His tires try to get back underneath him but it is just no use. In fact, there's simply nothing more to happen except that he goes over the edge and down towards the water below. Streetwise attempts to transform at this moment, but the damn system has been locked up, thanks to himself running hot and Blast Off's Ionic Blaster. It is a long drop and the only thing that's left to hear is... Splash.